The Desolation of Natsu
by snakeboy33
Summary: Lucy's adventure with Fairy Tail continues, as they travel further towards the remains of the guild. But as they approach, they face new threats, including the power of the dragons themselves. I hope people read this, I'm just doing this for the heck of it.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In a small town, somewhere nestled in the country, it was raining heavily. One tall hooded figure walked down the road. His head was faced down, and he was tightening the strap for his bag around his shoulder. He slipped into a tavern, and removed his hood, revealing spiky, bright blonde hair. It was Laxus Dreyar. Shaking the water off his coat, he sat down, and waved for the tavern owner. After the owner came down, the younger man grabbed a flask of ale off the tray, and took a swig. As he did, he scanned the room, before noticing something.

Framing the corners of the room, deep within the crowd, were two men. Neither of them looked particularly amiable, with scars, or tattoos dotting their faces. Both were looking directly at Laxus. On instinct, the young man clenched one fist, with electricity sparking through his fingers. Both men stood up, heading towards him. Then Laxus himself began to rise up, before someone appeared, sitting on the table. It was a young girl, with long, light gold hair that hung about her waist. She was wearing a white, flowing dress and no shoes. She smiled sweetly at Laxus.

"May I?" she asked.

"Apparently you already are," Laxus responded, looking over her. He noticed the men moving away, after the girl sat down.

"I suppose it is only polite I introduce myself," the girl said, "My name is Mavis. Mavis Vermillion."

"I know who you are," Laxus said, with a scowl," Make this quick."

"I always do, Laxus Dreyar," Mavis said, still smiling. Laxus' eyes shot straight up.

"Come now do you think me so oblivious?" Mavis continued, "When I heard you were in the area, I decided to stop by."

"I was looking for my father," Laxus admitted, "I heard tell that he was sighted in this part of Fiore." Mavis' smile collapsed, and she sighed.

"Iwan Dreyar has been lost for months now," she said, "You know that."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"I came across a group of… unsavory folk," Mavis explained, "One of them was carrying a bounty."

"Since when were you a wanted individual?" Laxus questioned.

"Well that was the strange part," Mavis answered, "It was a bounty on you, not me." She then produced a paper out of her dress, and held it out. Laxus took it, and saw an image of him, with a high number. He narrowed his eyes, before crumpling up the paper, and throwing it into the fire.

"Pointlessly meandering about does you no good," Mavis said, "You need to put yourself on other focuses."

"Like what?" Laxus hissed.

"Fairy Tail, must be reclaimed."

Laxus looked directly at Mavis. It had been some time since he heard that name.

"Those dragons must be dealt with," Mavis said, "Rally the mages, and descend upon that land. They will follow you."

"They follow the one who holds the Lumen Historie," Laxus said, "And need I remind you that it was stolen by Natsu and his lackeys."

"Then take it back," Mavis said plainly.

"That is impossible, it is on the other side of the continent, buried under piles of treasure, which are in turn under the bellies of a pack of dragons."

"Indeed," Mavis answered with a nod, "That is why we need a thief."

**Note: Yeah, not much really here. Let me just say that college finals, and computer problems, are a pretty gruesome combination. That said, that is why I haven't been able to work on Eye of the Black Dragon. This story was mostly done for fun, and as you can obviously see, its based on "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug". I will work on this on and off, and see if you can guess the cast.**


	2. House in the Woods

_**House in the Woods**_

**(one year later)**

Lucy poked her head above the rocks, and saw the Sabertooth pack gathering up on the rock the eagles had set them down on. While she did not have a clear view of MInerva's face in the dim light of the rising sign, her body language was enough to indicate that she not happy. She kicked the side of her tiger, and they charged down the rocks. Deciding that it was safe, Lucy began move down, when she heard some kind of growl. But if it was a growl, it wasn't like one she heard before. It was almost like the sound of wood creaking.

She peaked around the rocks, and that was when she saw some kind of creature. It was very large, easily dwarfing even the giant tigers that Minerva and her followers rode. At first glance, Lucy thought it was a bear, but it was nothing even close to the sort. Its body seemed to be almost made out of wood, with green foliage coating its body. It had a smooth head, with branches sprouting out of it likes horns, and a flat face, with a large mouth. The sight of such a creature made Lucy's heart race. Gulping, she hurried away. As she did, the beast let out a thundering roar, that sounded less like an animal, and more like a tree collapsing.

Lucy quickly got back to where the rest of the group is. Laxus was the first to speak.

"How close are they?" he asked.

"Way to close!" Lucy answered, "But we've got another problem on our hands!"

"Have the tigers smelt us?" Cana quickly asked.

"No, but that's not it," Lucy responded.

"They didn't see you did they?" Mavis answered, from her perch atop a tree branch.

"No, but…"

"Like I told you," Mavis said with a smile, "She's perfect thief material." As the other mages agreed, Lucy gritted her teeth in impatience.

"Just listen!" she all but yelled, quieting them, "There is something new now out there!"

"What was it?" Levy asked.

"I don't know," Lucy answered, "But it looked something like a…"

"Tree beast?" Mavis interrupted, her face dark.

"Uh, yes," Lucy answered, surprised she knew, "it was like a giant monster made out of wood and leaves." Mavis sighed, and hung her head. She was afraid of this.

"You knew about this?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but I was hoping we wouldn't get involved with it," Mavis answered, as she stood up straight, and looked out into the distance.

"What do we do now?" Lisanna asked.

"I say we double back," Elfman said.

"Which would lead us right into the claws of Minerva," Bixlow said, "We should make a run for it!"

"You think we can outrun a pack of tigers?" Erza said.

"There is a house not far from here," Mavis suddenly said, turning back. Everyone looked at her, her face completely serious.

"What kind of house?" Laxus asked, stepping forward, "Friend or foe?"

"He could be either," Mavis answered, as she hopped down, "Either he helps, or he destroys us." The mages looked at each other nervously.

"We don't have much choice do we?" Laxus said, with a scowl. There was then another bellowing cry in the not so far distance, which rattled the bone.

"No," Mavis said, "Now run!" With that, the entire group broke into a run with Mavis in the lead.

They ran for what Lucy thought was forever, as the sun rose completely over them.

**(with the Sabertooths)**

Meanwhile, the Sabertooths were still chasing them.

"After them!" Minerva roared, as she pointed onward. There was then another roar, and the enemy abruptly stopped. Minerva knowing that whatever that was, she could not face it, abruptly ended the chase.

**(with the group)**

The Fairy Tail members kept running, as they heard the roar. Elfman stopped, and he looked into the distance, as the roar echoed again.

"Come on Elfman!" Mirajane said, as she grabbed her brother's arm, and pulled him along. Eventually, they broke the treelike, and straight ahead was a house.

"There it is!" Mavis said, "Keep moving!"

They burst through a gate, and into the yard. It was covered with greenery, with what almost seemed like tiny forests gathered around the house, which itself looked completely overgrown with vegetation.

Mavis stopped at the gate, and looked back, as the others ran past her. From the trees, burst the beast. It let out another bellow, as it charged at them.

"Get inside!" Mavis ordered, as she jumped forward. Elfman crashed into the door, though it did not budge.

"Get that thing opened!" Laxus ordered, as they began punching at it. Juvia pulled the latch off, and the door burst open. Everyone then piled inside, and they shut it, just as the beast slammed into the door. Just in time, they blocked the door, preventing it from getting in. Inside, the house was made almost entirely of wood, everything from the eating utensils, to the plates. There was even any stone or brick.

"That was too close," Freed said.

"What the hell was that?" Evergreen demanded. Mavis took a breath, as she sat on a table.

"His name is Walrod," she explained, "And he's our host."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"He's a Wood Mage," Mavis answered, "When the forest is mad, he's mad, and vice versa. And when the forest does get mad, he becomes what we just saw."

"Sounds like he's leaving," Juvia said, her ear pressed to the door.

"Good, then we should be safe," Mavis said, "Now get some sleep, we need to strike out as soon as possible."

**(with the Sabertooths)**

Minerva clenched her fists, as she watched the wood monster patrol the lines of the house.

"What are we waiting for?" Rufus said, "We should attack now!"

"Not while that beast stands guard," Minerva said, before walking back to the others.

"What now?" Orga asked.

"They will not be able to stay forever," Minerva answered, "and when they emerge, we will attack."

**Note: Here we have part two. I chose this cast, based on lack of other characters. Let's see if you can pick out the cast at this point.**


	3. To the Forest

_**To the Forest**_

Night soon fell upon the land, as the Sabertooths fell back, knowing that they could not guard their quarry with the beast present.

Minerva broke away from her pack, and placed a black crystal on the ground. A black mist then emerged from the crystal, and writhed around Minerva. She hung her head, trying to avoid looking at it.

**"My power grows,"** a dark voice echoed**, "The time to act is soon. You must join the ranks."**

"But what of the Fairies?" Minerva said, as the mist circled her, "What of Dreyar?"

**"Irrelevant," **the voice answered. Finally working up the courage, Minerva faced it directly.

"You promised me his head!" she said.

**"And you shall have it," **the being said**, "Be patient my dear."** With that, the mist moved through Minerva, and faded away. Minerva took a breath, and picked up the dark crystal, glaring at it.

"What now?" Rufus asked, as he and Orga approached their leader. Minerva turned them, still eyeing the crystal.

"For now, we will remain in the shadows," she said, before grinning darkly, "I still have not lost my thirst for Fairy blood."

**(outside the house)**

The beast itself, soon began to convulse, and writhe, as its body began to change. Like a tree shedding its leaves and bark, it fell away, and the beastly form, gave way to a more human form. It looked towards the house.

**(inside the house)**

Most of the group, including Mavis, are asleep, but Lucy was awake. For some reason, she couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She reached into her bag, and pulled out the ring she got from the Oracion Seis' tunnels. In the pale moonlight, it glimmered ominously, in a way that gave Lucy a bizarre feeling. It was not really of fear, but not truly that of comfort. Almost as if there was a voice whispering soft words into her ear.

She was suddenly broken from her thoughts, as she heard the door opening. A tall figure then entered, though in the shadows, Lucy could not see who it was. She quickly turned over, and pretended to sleep. But something about that being's presence, seem to wash over her, and before Lucy knew it, she was sleep.

**(next morning)**

Lucy woke up to the smell of pine, oak, and some trees she never heard of before. She leaned up, and saw that it was day light. The Fairy Tail members are assembled around a table, eating, save for Mavis, who, as always was sitting overhead, this time on a beam. Lucy quickly hopped to her feet, to join them. As she did, she noticed the figure she saw during the night. Now in the light, she saw that it was a man, who Mavis said was called Walrod. Or at least, she thought it was a man. He towered over everyone in the room, including Laxus. His head was what Lucy was most drawn to though. It was huge, and looked exactly like a tree itself. His skin looked like it was made of wood. If this what Walrod's human form took, Lucy could not see much difference, but she joined the others nonetheless.

"So you are the infamous Laxus Dreyar?" Walrod inquired, as he circled the table, "Which in turns would open the question why Sabertooth is pursuing you?"

"I take it you have encountered them?" Laxus said.

"Once," Walrod answered, as he ran his hand along his arm. Lucy caught a glimpse of a few scars.

"Sabertooth descended upon my land like a plague, during which Minerva's father stole my comrades and I away as if we were leaves in the wind," Walrod explained, though he clearly did not like the subject, "We became his amusement devices, mocking and torturing each other as seen fit."

"There used to be more wood mages?" Lucy asked.

"At one point there were many," Walrod said, "We guarded the forests against those who sought to harm it."

"What about now?"

"Now, only one guardian stands watch." Lucy sullenly sunk back into her chair. Cana patted her shoulder.

"Rest cannot be afforded, if you are to reach Tenrou before the end of Autumn," Walrod said, as he looked out the window, his arms folded behind his back.

"Indeed, so we must travel through the Woodsea," Mavis said. Walrod cringed.

"That place is diseased," he said, "Strange, dark forces crawl under those trees."

"Then we will take the primary road," Mavis said, "It is in within Mermaid Heel's territory, few dark forces dare trespass there." Laxus stood up from the end of the table, and turned away, not liking the option clearly.

"Mermaid Heel is not as it once was," Walrod said, "The darkness has caused the women to become bitter. It is becoming dangerous on the instant. Not that it matters.." All eyes fell to him.

"Sabertooth's claws extend far," he said, "You will never be able to make the journey from the forests, all the way from here."

"If we had help we might," Gildarts said, as he stood. Walrod turned, staring out into the wilderness.

"There is a reason I choose this life of solitude," he said, "Nature is unbiased, and fair, unlike humans, which are at the heart, selfish and greedy." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the table.

"But Fairy Tail may be the exception," Walrod said, "What do you need?"

**(outside)**

_"You will have to travel quickly, if you are to reach the forests without being run down by your enemies, now go!"_

The entire company was soon charging across the fields on horseback, much to Lucy's displeasure. She thought after the experience with Phantom Lord, she would not have to worry about riding anymore, but there she was, clinging to Erza's back, struggling not to go tumbling to the ground.

They were soon upon the edge of a large forests.

"It looks like we've given Sabertooth the slip," Evergreen said.

"Maybe our luck is finally beginning to turn," Gray suggested. Mavis looked into the distance, and saw the wood beast on top of a rock.

"Set the horses loose," she instructed, not taking her eyes off it, "Now!" The mages quickly did as told.

Lucy expected the Woodsea to be green, and lush, except it was now withered, and wilted. It as if…

"Its sick," Levy said, looking over the trees. That was the best way to describe it, if not the only way.

"Can we go around?" Juvia asked.

"It take is twice as long if we did," Mavis answered, looking around. Lucy clicked her tongue nervously at that thought of passing through the forests, but she knew Mavis was right. She reached into her satchel, and ran her fingers across her ring. The same voice began to whisper in her ears.

Mavis slid into the entrance of the forests, which was a single path, with an arch over it. On top the arch, was the carving of a mermaid. Mavis ran her hands along the trees, feeling something dark. It almost felt, familiar, like something very old, that she had not felt in a very long time. There was the suddenly a flash of darkness, with a red eye. Memories of her talk with Jura and Purehito came back, as did the horn Yajima presented. If that horn did truly come from a demon of Tartarus, she had to know.

"Don't set my horse loose!" she instructed, as she hurried back. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Only because I have no choice," Mavis answered, as she moved over to them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Laxus demanded, "You cannot just leave!"

"I already said I have no choice," Mavis said, "Wait at the foot of Tenrou, where I should meet you. But do not enter Fairy Tail without me!" She then looked to Lucy.

"As for you Lucy," she said, "You have changed. You are no where near the same girl who ran out her door." Lucy ran her fingers across her ring again.

"I've been meaning to tell you," she said softly, "I found something in Oracion Seis' mountain."

"And what would that be?" Mavis said, leaning forward. Lucy opened he mouth to tell her, but instead, snapped her case shut.

"My courage," she said with a weak smile. Fortunately, it satisfied Mavis, who nodded.

"Very good, you will need it," she said, as she turned her horse around," Remember, don't enter without me!" With that, she road away, leaving the others standing at the gate.

"Nothing to do now, but enter," Laxus said, as he lead the way in.

**Note: Here we have part 2, and they're going into the equivalent of Mirkwood. I'm trying not to just do word for word, so if things seem awkward, I apologize.**


End file.
